A top cover may be removed from a hard disk drive in order to repair or replace parts contained in the hard disk drive. Removing the top cover may entail removal of screws fastening the top cover to a hard drive body of the hard disk drive prior to removal of the top cover. However, screw removal may contaminate the hard disk drive because particles may be generated as a result of abrasive contact between the screws and a screw driver used to remove the screws. These particles may be displaced onto the media of the hard disk drive during the screw removal and top cover removal process, causing contamination of the hard disk drive. It is therefore advantageous to minimize the amount of particles that may contaminate the hard disk drive during the top cover removal process.